Gale Returns
by Just Me Being Awkward
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are happily married with two children. What happens when Gale returns to district 12? Takes place after The Hunger Games trilogy. Rated T just in case. Currently on break.


**This is my first story so go easy on me. Please review.**

Katniss and Peeta take turns picking up the children from school and today was her turn. She walked down the the school and found her daughter and son waiting for her on the bench, just outside the school.

"How was school?" Katniss asked as she approached her children.

"Good. They had a person from each of the thirteen districts come in and talk about their district. The man who came from two was staring at me the whole time. Do you know him?" she pointed across the schoolyard to Gale who was still staring.

"Um... only vaguely," she said, not wanting to have to explain to her child how she knew him.

Later that evening Katniss walked down to the visitors center. When she found Gale, he was sitting alone at a table. She walked over and sat down across from him.

"Long time, no see, Catnip," said Gale.

"Yeah, hows life back in two?"

"Good, I've been promoted to captain. How's life here in twelve? I saw your daughter today. She looks so much like you."

"I'm doing good, Peeta moved into my house in the victor's village. We have two kids, a boy and a girl."

"That's great! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. There was a big meeting that I couldn't miss."

"It's okay. How long are you going to be in twelve?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow night."

"You should stop by the house tomorrow while the kids are at school and we can catch up. Do you remember what house it is?"

"That's a great idea, and of course I remember what house it is."

"Okay great. Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as Katniss left, Gale dropped the happy attitude and ordered a glass of white liquor. He didn't want Katniss to know how much he missed her. He hated the thought of her and Peeta together and he especially hated the fact that they had children. He knew that he he couldn't let Katniss see how horrible he felt. He decided he should get some sleep and headed to his room in the visitors center. He went to sleep thinking about Katniss.

As Katniss walked home she knew that she had to forgive Gale but it was so hard. Every time she went into the woods or thought about Prim, she thought about Gale making the bomb that killed her little sister. She knew that Gale never intended for the bomb to kill Prim, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forgive him.

When she got home she sat down on the couch with Peeta in front of the fire place.

"I ran into Gale today" she says casually.

"Really? I thought he lived in two," said Peeta.

"The school had a person from each of the thirteen districts come in and talk to the kids about their district."

"Oh, I bet it was good for the children to learn about the other districts."

"Yeah, after I brought the kids home I went down to the visitors center to talk to him. He seemed happy. He got promoted to captain."

"That great!"

"He's leaving tomorrow night so I told him to come over tomorrow when the kids are at school so we could all catch up. I hope that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'd like to see how he's doing"

"Good, let's head up to bed."

"Okay."

They walked up the stairs hand in hand and entered their room. They got into bed and Katniss snuggled up against Peeta's strong chest. Katniss drifted off to sleep almost immediately but for Peeta, sleep didn't come as easily. He hated Gale. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help being jealous of Gale. He also knew that there was no reason to be jealous because he was married to Katniss and he had two beautiful children with her. He had been jealous of Gale ever since the first time he saw him and Katniss walk into the bakery together to sell his father game. He was jealous of their friendship.

The next morning, Peeta woke up early and baked some blueberry muffins for breakfast. Katniss woke up not long after him and got the kids out of bed for school. Today was Peeta's turn to take the kids to school so he got dressed and started walking towards the school. Katniss showered, brushed her hair, and got dressed. Then she sat on the couch and waited for Peeta to get home.

Right after Katniss relaxed on the couch, she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and walked swiftly to the door. She was surprised to see that it was Gale. She didn't think he would arrive so early.

"Hey, Catnip,"he said, "sorry I'm so early."

"It's okay. Would you like something to eat or drink? Peeta made muffins."

"I'll take a glass water, please."

"Okay, one second," Katniss said before disappearing into the kitchen. While she was in the Kitchen, Peeta walked in the front door to see Gale sitting in the recliner. Peeta sat down on the couch that faces the fireplace and the recliner at the same time. They both sat there and stared at each other for a while.

Katniss walked in from the kitchen and set the glass of water in front of Gale.

"Hi, honey," she said to Peeta while planting a soft kiss on his lips.

She sat down next to Peeta and snuggled up to him slightly.

"So Gale, I heard you got a promotion," said Peeta trying to start the conversation.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal, especially since there's not going to be a war anytime soon. Right now it just means a fancy uniform and access to meetings about law enforcement and stuff like that."

"That's awesome," said Katniss.

"Yeah, I guess" said Gale, trying not to sound arrogant, "but I want to hear about what's been going on with you two."

"Well, after a few years of living here together, I asked Katniss to marry me," Peeta said, "at first she said no, but I didn't give up."

Gale suppressed a laugh at the thought of Katniss rejecting Peeta.

"He asked me about a dozen times before I finaly said yes."

"Convincing her to have kids was one of the hardest things I've ever done"

"The girl is Mae. The boy is Ryely. We call him Rye for short," Said Katniss.

"They look so much like you two," said Gale.

The conversation went on for a while. Around noon, Katniss decided to walk down to the deli to pick up some lunch.

"So, how long did it take to brainwash Katniss into marrying you?" Gale said as soon as Katniss closed the door.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta sounded a bit annoyed.

"You know what I'm talking about! Before the games, Katniss was in love with me! She just didn't realize it! I don't know what you did to her but if it weren't for you, she would be married to me right now, not you!" Gale was furious now.

"You're insane Gale! Katniss love me! If she loved you, she would have married you now wouldn't she!"

Katniss walked in the door just in time to see Gale punch Peeta in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Gale turned around, smiling confidently until he saw Katniss.

"K-k-katniss, it's not what it looks like, I swear!"Gale stammered out.

"I bet it isn't," Katniss said as she punched Gale in the jaw, knocking him out.

**So did you like it? Im not sure if I should just stop the story now or if I should continue it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
